


Who's More? (Interview with America's favorite couple, Alex Levy and Bradley Jackson)

by fortheloveofwaffles



Category: The Morning Show (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofwaffles/pseuds/fortheloveofwaffles
Summary: Interview with work and real life partners, Alex Levy and Bradley Jackson.
Relationships: Bradley Jackson/Alex Levy
Kudos: 8





	Who's More? (Interview with America's favorite couple, Alex Levy and Bradley Jackson)

"Thank you so much for having us here today, Ms. Levy, this is a beautiful home" The interviewer said. 

"Thank you so much, it really is, isn't it?" Alex looked around admiring her own house. 

"Shall we begin?" The interviewer asked. 

"Whenever you're ready" Alex said with a smile on her face. 

"Where is Ms. Jackson?" The interviewer cleared her throat. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bradley takes so long to get ready, she'll be ready in a few" Alex replied with embarrassment.

A few minutes passed and Alex sat there with the crew in shame. Bradley was nowhere to be found and the interview was supposed to start 10 minutes ago.

"Ms. Levy, don't you think you should call Ms. Jackson?" The interviewer asked. 

"That's probably a good idea" Alex said reached out for her phone and started dialing furiously.

"Bradley?" Alex said waiting for a response. 

"Alex, babe, I am so sorry, I know I'm so late but I got caught up in some things at the studio" Bradley lied. 

"Bradley Jackson" Alex's voice changed tones. 

"Okay, okay, maybe I am waiting in line for a box of doughnuts" Bradley said in a soft voice. 

"Ugh, seriously Brad?" 

"I'm sorry babe, today is our first month anniversary, you know I had to get our favorites" Bradley explained. 

Alex smiled on the other side of the phone. 

"Thanks darling, but I'm still pissed at you for being late" 

"I know babe, but I'll make it up to you" Bradley replied. 

"Oh yeah, how?" Alex asked. 

"Babe, I'm in public, can't really say what I'm gonna do with you in...bed" 

"Oh okay, I guess I'll just have to wait" Alex said. 

"Yep, you will have to wait, but anyways, see you soon?"

"Yes, please hurry, I feel like the production crew is getting annoyed already" Alex sighed. 

"Okay babe, I'll be quick, love you" 

"Love you too" Alex replied. 

A few minutes later:

Alex heard a knock on the door and her face immediately lighted up knowing that it had to be Bradley. 

"Hey babe" Bradley stood outside the door holding a box of doughnuts, a bouquet of flowers, and a cute little teddy bear. 

"Brad-" Alex looked at Bradley speechless with heart eyes. 

"Surprise?" Bradley blushed. 

"You didn't have to" Alex grabbed the things from Bradley's arms and set them on the floor. 

"You're what's most important to me" Alex kissed Bradley's forehead. 

"I wanted to get you all this babe, so you know how much I love you" Bradley smiled. 

"I already know" Alex hugged Bradley tight.

"And I promise I will show you that I do but let's get inside and get this interview over with" Alex rolled her eyes playfully grabbing Bradley's hand. 

"Ms. Jackson, glad to see you're here, can we begin?" The interviewer asked. 

"Yes, yes, let's begin" Bradley sat down on the sofa close to Alex.

"Great, beginning in 3,2,1" The interviewer counted. 

"Good afternoon America, today we are here with this beautiful couple that is so admired by all of us, Alex and Bradley" 

"So tell us, when did all this start?" The woman asked. 

"Well, it all began when I really gotta know Alex, when she made me her partner, she told me she had no idea why the hell she did it, but she needed someone to be there with her, so she saw me from the stage and acted without thinking, but she tells me it turned out to be the best decision she ever made without thinking" Bradley said. 

Alex smiled at Bradley while she nodded. 

"Yeah, it's true, it was the best decision I ever made, Bradley is an amazing person with the biggest heart I know, sometimes I think that I don't even deserve her" Alex replied. 

"And working with her brought us closer than I expected, I began to feel things for her, and it turns out it was love all along" Bradley added. 

"Yep" Alex placed her hand on top of Bradley's.

"You guys are adorable, how about we play a game called Who's More?" The interviewer asked. 

"Sure" Bradley replied. 

"Let's do it" Alex said. 

"Okay, first question, who's more messy?"

"Bradley, definitely" Alex quickly answered.

"Chill babe, but yes, she's right" Bradley chuckled. 

"I don't know how Alex is always so organized, when you enter her room it's like no one even placed a foot in there" Bradley added. 

"Second question, who's more mature?" 

"This one is Alex" Bradley replied. 

"I think we both are, but there are times when I think Bradley is a child stuck in an adult body" Alex laughed. 

"There was this time Bradley kept begging me to go to the candy shop because she saw on the internet that there was this gigantic gummy bear that she wanted so bad" Alex said. 

"Doesn't sound childish to me" Bradley rolled her eyes playfully.

Alex looked at her with an eyebrow raised. 

"Third question, who's more romantic?" 

"I think we both are, but when Alex tries to be romantic she ends up buying me things like this watch I'm wearing, or that purse on the counter that I barely use because I'm not such a big purse woman" Bradley said. 

"Bradley's pretty cheesy when trying to be romantic, I'll let the gifts speak for themselves" Alex pointed at the things Bradley had bought her. 

"But I think it's cute, I love when she's romantic" Alex smiled. 

"Fourth question, who's teases the most?" 

"Alex, this woman is a tease in person, I mean, look at her right now, this dress is making me want to jump on her right now" Bradley said. 

"I don't tease, I'm just wearing a simple dress, you're the one teasing, your suit is so hot" Alex bit her lip staring at her girlfriend's curved body. 

"Phew, this is getting hot, isn't it America?" The interviewer laughed. 

"Alright, fifth and last question, who's more protective?" 

"We both are very protective in the same amount. Alex loves to protect me from literally everything, I mean, I can't even go to the grocery store without having called her first and told her where I am, it can be kind of annoying but I love how much she cares" Bradley answered.

"I can be a little annoying but it's only because I love her too much, with all these bad people running free on the streets how could I not?" Alex replied.

"Bradley's also protective, she doesn't let me go out without telling me she loves me and that if I need anything I can call her anytime, and I love how safe it makes me feel, she knows how to take care of me better than anyone" Alex looked at Bradley and smiled. 

"Wow, you two really are love birds" The interviewer said. 

"Thanks for tuning in with us today America, we'll see you tomorrow" 

"Cut" One of the producers yelled. 

"Thanks for having us once again" The interviewer shook Alex and Bradley's hand. 

Later that day: 

Alex and Bradley laid on the sofa. Alex playing with Bradley's hair with one hand while Bradley held the other. 

"Hey, those things you said about me today, thank you" Alex said with a sincere smile on her face. 

"They were all true" Bradley replied kissing Alex's hand. 

"Now how about you make it up to me for being so late?" Alex whispered on Bradley's ear. 

''You don't waste time, do you?" Bradley got on top of Alex and began to kiss her all over. 

"I wanna spend every second with you" Alex replied. 

"As long as I'm here, you will" Bradley kissed Alex's nose. 

"I love you, Brad" Alex said in a gentle tone. 

"I love you too" Bradley placed her head on Alex's chest laying still while she heard the sound of Alex's heartbeat.


End file.
